


Special

by flutterfille



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterfille/pseuds/flutterfille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han wants to treat Minseok right, but Minseok just wants Lu Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** girl!Minseok (and briefly Jongdae) with names not changed

It takes a solid year for Lu Han to convince Minseok to date him, but to be fair, that's mainly because it takes more than eleven months for Lu Han to actually tell Minseok that he wants to date her.

Jongdae laughs her ass off when Minseok tells her about Lu Han's confession. "How could you not know?"

"I thought he just had personal space and staring issues," Minseok grumbles. "How was I supposed to know it meant something when he's been like that since we barely knew each other?"

Still, once Minseok has some time to get used to the idea, it's not hard to find an answer. Lu Han is a good guy, weird but nice, sweet. They get along well and he makes Minseok laugh, though not always intentionally. That could just be friendship, but she'd have to be blind not to notice that he's hot, and when she thinks about it, she likes Lu Han in a way that's different from her other guy friends. Maybe Lu Han's feelings aren't the only ones she's been oblivious to.

Lu Han looks like he might die of happiness when Minseok tells him she's interested and they should go out some time. He hugs her so enthusiastically her feet leave the ground, and Minseok hits him when he puts her down. She hits like a girl...with martial arts training, which is to say viciously, and Lu Han sulks at her after.

Once they finally get together, it's good. They've got a year of friendship backing them up, and a lot of things in common. Lu Han is very much a _guy_ sometimes, with his stupid obsession with manliness, but Minseok's not such a girly girl anyway, and she's used to knocking sense into him when he goes too far with it.

The only real complaint Minseok has is that Lu Han is _too_ nice, or at least trying too hard to be a gentleman. A month into their relationship, he'll barely touch her, probably even less than he did when they were just friends. They've kissed, but Minseok usually initiates it, and it never gets far. She's starting to have doubts that Lu Han's really interested, because she knows for a fact that he's not inexperienced or in any way opposed to sex, so why else would he be moving this slowly?

She gives it another month, because it's not like they _have_ to sleep together quickly and she wants to see what Lu Han will do, but eventually, she gets fed up with waiting and wondering if Lu Han is regretting asking her out. If he'd rather go back to being friends, it's time to make that clear.

Talking about it would probably be best, but neither of them much likes talking about feelings, so Minseok decides to go for something more direct. The next time she and Lu Han go out, she invites him into her apartment after on some flimsy pretense. They sit down on the couch and Minseok moves to kiss Lu Han, who rests his hands delicately on her hips. He kisses back, at least, but hesitantly, letting Minseok dictate how it goes.

Usually, she doesn't do much because it feels awkward, but today, she pushes the boundaries, moving closer to Lu Han and quickly pressing her tongue into his mouth. They've done this much before, but only briefly. This time, Minseok doesn't pull away when Lu Han still responds hesitantly, just keeps kissing. To her relief, Lu Han starts to kiss back more enthusiastically, so it seems he's not entirely uninterested.

He's still just barely touching her, though, and Minseok decides to take matters into her own hands, climbing into Lu Han's lap and scooting forward. She's up on her knees, but she's close enough for her breasts to brush Lu Han's chest. She can tell he notices because he goes tense for a moment, but he doesn't push her away and doesn't stop kissing her.

Emboldened, Minseok gets Lu Han to turn so she can push him down onto the arm of the couch. He goes slowly, and Minseok follows until he's lying down and she's on top of him. There's no longer any space between them, pressed together from shoulder to hip with Minseok's legs splayed on either side of Lu Han's. For a few seconds, Lu Han doesn't really react, and then he seems to realize belatedly the position they're in and goes very still.

With a sigh, Minseok breaks the kiss, but doesn't move off of Lu Han. He's staring at her, shocked, and Minseok asks point blank, "Don't you want this?"

"I, um, uh, I don't, uh, well..."

Minseok rolls her eyes, albeit fondly. "Words, Lu Han. I know you can use them. Yes or no?"

"I...yes, but it's not...I mean, I don't..." He frowns and trails off.

"You want me or you don't?" Minseok asks gruffly, not feeling very sympathetic at the moment. They're still in the same position and she doesn't know about Lu Han, but her body is telling her quite clearly that it wants to continue.

"I do!" Lu Han says hastily. "I do, of course I do, I just..."

He stops again, so Minseok asks, "What?"

"I guess...I wanted it to be special," Lu Han says sheepishly. "I didn't want you to think...I don't know." He looks embarrassed and Minseok can't help finding it adorable even though she's still kind of annoyed. "I just like you a lot and I want to do it right."

"Well," Minseok says dryly, "I can tell you that the right thing to do when your girlfriend who you do apparently want is practically throwing herself at you is to take the hint."

"I know, but—"

She doesn't even let him finish this time. "I'm sorry, Lu Han, but if you think I'm some sweet virgin princess who needs you to be gentle with me, we should just break up because you're not dating the person you think you are."

That makes Lu Han turn red, which is even more adorable. "I don't think that," he says meekly.

"Then what are you waiting for? If you want this and I want this then the only thing you should be worrying about doing right is making it good. Don't tell me you're afraid you're not man enough to satisfy me."

He knows she's playing with him, but Lu Han bristles all the same. "Of course I'm not."

"Good," Minseok says firmly. "Then let's go to my bedroom because I don't know when Jongdae's coming home." She drops a quick kiss onto Lu Han's mouth before climbing off of him, and they move into her bedroom.

Lu Han still looks unsure, but once they get on her bed and start kissing again, the hesitation melts away. They're sitting up again, with Minseok back in Lu Han's lap, but this time instead of staying at her hips, Lu Han's hands come up to touch her breasts, sending a pleasant little shiver through Minseok. She's wearing a button-up shirt and he starts to unbutton it from the top as they continue kissing.

Only when Minseok's shirt is completely unbuttoned does Lu Han pull away to see the skin he exposed, staring as Minseok tugs her shirt off. He dips his head to press kisses to the swell of her breasts above her bra. (She doesn't have much there, but Lu Han doesn't seem to mind.) He kisses up to her neck, then back to her mouth before pulling away to strip his t-shirt off.

Minseok doesn't stare like Lu Han, but she does appreciate the view. It's not the first time she's seen Lu Han shirtless, but it is the first time she can run her hands over his lean muscles. She brushes kisses along his collarbone to the hollow of his throat as Lu Han reaches back to unhook her bra. Once it's off, Minseok lifts her head to kiss Lu Han again and presses flush against his torso, arms around his back.

Lu Han's arms wrap around her tightly and that feels good in a way that doesn't even really have to do with sex after how little he's touched her since they started dating. More than that, even if Minseok's not a sweet virgin princess who needs a man to protect her, she can appreciate Lu Han's strong arms encircling her, his hard muscles and the warmth of his skin everywhere they're touching.

After a while, Lu Han's hands slide down to the top of her shorts. Minseok wishes she was wearing a skirt so he could just reach under it and touch her, but since she's not, she pulls away. Lu Han makes a little sound of protest that makes Minseok laugh. "Only for a second," she teases as she moves off of Lu Han to take her shorts off. Lu Han's staring again, so she says, "Why don't you stop being a creep and do the same?"

"I'm not a creep," Lu Han grumbles, but he does as he's told, stripping down his underwear. Like that, Minseok can see that he's getting hard, so she drags her palm up the length of his growing erection, enjoying the low moan Lu Han lets out. He reaches for her, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and tugging it down. Minseok breath catches in anticipation, heat building between her legs.

Lu Han pulls her close again, and Minseok takes off her underwear before she straddles his legs. Lu Han brings his mouth to her breasts again, sucking on a nipple and making her gasp. Minseok, for her part, sits down on Lu Han's legs and rocks into him, earning another moan. There's nothing between them but the thin fabric of Lu Han's underwear and it feels deliciously dirty to press against him like this.

She stops when Lu Han's mouth dips further down to her stomach, and he pushes her gently back onto the bed, pulling out from under her. Minseok lets him do it, curious where this will go. Lu Han comes back up to her other nipple, the underside of her breast, and then lifts his head to look down at her, a disgustingly fond smile on his face. Minseok rolls her eyes, but she's smiling too.

Lu Han doesn't say anything, just moves back between her legs. His mouth goes even lower now, as he licks over her hipbone and then down to briefly suck a spot on her upper thigh. Minseok can guess where this is leading, but she's not sure until he moves inward along her thigh. He glances up before he does anything, and it takes Minseok a moment to realize that he's gauging her reaction to see if it's okay.

"Touch me," Minseok breathes out, because it's more than okay, her body already wet and waiting. 

It's kind of sweet, even if Minseok told him she didn't need him to be gentle, how careful Lu Han is at first. He brings his hand up and touches her with just his thumb, making Minseok's legs jerk as he starts to rub in little circles. He's still watching her, and usually Minseok laughs at Lu Han's staring, but right now, the intensity of his gaze makes heat rise in her cheeks.

He keeps moving his finger slowly as he pushes her thigh out with his other hand, spreading her open before he bends down to put his mouth on her. It's just a faint brush of lips at first, but then he goes for it, and the feel of Lu Han's lips and tongue sliding over sensitive skin and pressing into her sends shivers of pleasure through Minseok's body.

Even knowing he's experienced, Minseok had her doubts about Lu Han, with all his awkwardness, but she takes them all back now. He's unexpectedly patient, thorough, eating her out like he enjoys it (and who knows, maybe he does). Minseok definitely does, enjoying the slow build of arousal that Lu Han's efforts bring.

He stops after a few minutes and Minseok is disappointed, but only for a second because he just lifts his head enough to look at her as he says in a low voice, "Minseok, let me hear you." His voice and the look in his eyes do things to her that Minseok would never say out loud, but she nods, and when Lu Han puts his mouth on her again, she doesn't hold back, letting out breathy gasps and soft moans and the occasional comment, "there" or "yeah" or "more."

That seems to spur Lu Han on, though he's still taking his time. He moves his hand and brings his mouth to her clit, earning a louder moan from Minseok. He stays there and instead slips two fingers into her. Minseok has noticed before that Lu Han has nice hands, but she's never fully appreciated them until now as Lu Han scissors his fingers and curls them to stroke her inside. It takes him some time to find that particularly sensitive spot, but when Minseok breathes out, "Right there," he takes her at her word and jabs his fingers into it over and over until Minseok moans a lot louder than she means to.

Whether Lu Han's losing patience or he just wants to make Minseok fall apart, he picks up the pace now, pressing his fingers in deep and licking and sucking around them, then pumping his fingers in and out as his tongue flicks at her clit. He's not being careful anymore and Minseok is quite happy with that, her thighs quivering as her orgasm draws closer. She finally comes with Lu Han's fingers pressing against the resistance of her clenching muscles and his mouth right there on her clit, shaking and moaning as he pushes her through it.

He doesn't stop until Minseok cries out and reflexively brings her legs together as much as she can. She's breathless, chest heaving, and her whole body is buzzing in the best way. Lu Han sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking down at Minseok. Normally, she'd give him a hard time about it, but for once, she thinks she can let him be smug.

"So, what do you say, princess?" Lu Han teases. "Am I man enough for you?"

Now that's too much, and Minseok rolls her eyes. "You were doing really good until you started talking." Lu Han laughs, the smugness gone, and Minseok smiles; he's better like that.

She sits up too, taking the hand Lu Han offers to pull her up. He still has his underwear on, but he's visibly very hard, and Minseok grins at him. "What do you want to do now?"

Lu Han looks adorably confused, like he's not sure if she's teasing or offering, and Minseok laughs, answering by sticking her hand into his underwear to give his cock a good stroke. Lu Han gasps and pushes up into her touch, clearly very turned on and ready for more. Minseok, her hand still on him, leans forward to give Lu Han a kiss and murmurs, "I'll be right back. You better be ready for me."

She has to go to the bathroom for condoms, but thankfully Jongdae is still not home so there's no one to see her. When she comes back, Lu Han is naked and leaning back on his hands. Minseok immediately climbs on top of him, handing him a condom before kissing him hard. She can tell from the way Lu Han shudders beneath her when he puts it on, and she waits until he goes still again to break the kiss.

Lu Han watches, lips parted and breath already coming harshly, as she shifts forward. Once he realizes what she's doing, he brings a hand down to guide his cock into her, his other hand resting on her back. Minseok is sensitive from coming before, but not so much that it's unpleasant. It's nice, actually, because she only had two fingers inside of her before and Lu Han's cock stretches her more, setting her nerves tingling again.

It's also nice to see Lu Han's reaction, his breath hitching as she sinks down onto him. "Fuck, that's good," he groans, and Minseok would smirk at him if she wasn't too busy feeling really good herself.

She starts to move, and that feels even better. As soon as she's got a steady pace going, Lu Han starts rocking up to meet her, pushing in deep. It's a little hard to coordinate, but Minseok kisses him anyway, open-mouthed and messy as they both muffle their moans against each others lips. 

It's good like that for a while, but then Minseok starts to run out of steam, and Lu Han can only do so much in this position. When Minseok falters, Lu Han pulls back and says, "Hey, let me..." He can't quite finish the thought but Minseok gets the idea and lifts off of him. She lets Lu Han guide her onto her back, and he hurriedly moves between her legs and pushes in again.

Lying back like this, Minseok enjoys watching Lu Han. He's making some faces that aren't exactly flattering, but he still looks good, putting his muscles to good use as he steadily thrusts into Minseok. He looks pretty far gone, moaning when Minseok purposefully clenches around him. There's not much else she can do in this position, but she brings a hand between her legs to touch herself, not missing the way Lu Han's eyes follow the movement.

The combination of her own touch and Lu Han's steady thrusts is a good one and Minseok can feel another orgasm building. Lu Han leans forward, moving faster, and Minseok's not sure he's going to last long enough for her to come again, but then he hits her just right and she's gone, rubbing her hand down furiously to drag every last bit of pleasure from it. Lu Han cries out as her body tightens around him and comes almost simultaneously, making both himself and Minseok moan with a last few thrusts.

He bends forward after, still inside of her, and kisses Minseok slow and deep. She brings her hand up to the back of his neck, fingers sliding through his hair, feeling wrung out but happy. When Lu Han pulls away, he's got this cheesy grin on his face, but Minseok can't find it in herself to give him a hard time about it.

"So," she asks instead, realizing that she's smiling in a way that might be just as cheesy, "was that special enough for you?"

Lu Han's smile turns a little wry but doesn't fade a bit. "I think so," he says lightly, like it's a joke, but it's probably not. "You?"

Minseok pulls herself up and plants her hands on Lu Han's shoulders before giving him one more lingering kiss. "You'll do."

From the way Lu Han beams, you'd think she'd something a lot stronger: "It was amazing," or "You're perfect," or even "I love you." They're not at the point yet where Minseok would even think something like that, let alone say it, but she thinks, as she pats Lu Han on the cheek with a fondly mocking smile, that maybe they're not so far away from it either.


End file.
